


Два джентльмена всегда смогут договориться

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Два джентльмена всегда смогут договориться

Парк был — одно название. Высаженный лет двадцать назад на пустыре вдоль заросшего оврага, он успел из частокола тоненьких прутиков превратиться в прозрачную решетку молодых крепких деревьев, но настоящим парком пока не стал. Едва выйдя из автобуса, Алеша пожалел, что приехал, — ведь еще в прошлый раз понял, что прятаться особо негде, может выйти скверно. Но рискнул тогда, потому что сил не осталось терпеть, и знал, что сейчас рискнет тоже.

Все равно выбора почти не оставалось: возле дома был тихий старый сквер, но в сквере Алеша вечно опасался попасться на глаза соседям или еще каким-нибудь знакомым. В лесопарк на другом краю города он с удовольствием ездил летом, когда светлые вечера тянулись подолгу, и там все было хорошо: узкие дорожки, густой подлесок, бегуны-одиночки или офисные служащие, которым не повезло жить на отшибе, на Заводской — в бывшем поселке за лесом, а теперь на конечной остановке большинства городских автобусов. Никакой опасности, что догонят, никакого риска попасться полиции или гопникам — гопники в лесопарке, конечно, водились, но занимались в основном шумным веселым выпиванием на полянках, с мангалами и музыкой из телефонов, и Алеша просто не подходил к таким полянкам близко. В общем, лето было лучшим временем для прогулок. 

Но теперь лето закончилось, стоял конец октября, сырой и ветреный, вечера тонули в темноте все быстрее, и в лесопарке в такое время бродили только собачники — и то не всякие, а с овчарками и ротвейлерами. Эти были даже хуже гопников. Так что парк в новостройках — официально Лермонтовский, по названию ближайшего проспекта, а неофициально Овражек — оставался единственным подходящим вариантом. 

«Да ладно, — успокаивал себя Алеша, шагая по хрустящему мелкому гравию, — прогуляюсь по-быстрому, и все. Зима ведь близко».

Зимой Алеша не гулял: холодно и рискованно; ждал с ноября по март, изводясь нетерпением, смотрел тяжелые тревожные сны, после которых приходилось с отвращением бежать в душ. Порой даже одевался как для прогулки и вставал перед зеркалом, но что толку в зеркале — сам себя он мог рассматривать сколько угодно без восторга и волнения. Приходилось воображать, достраивать картинку, мучить непослушный разум, заставлять обманываться и верить, что кто-то другой смотрит на Алешу, а не он сам. Иногда получалось, но чаще — нет. Поэтому последнюю осеннюю возможность никак нельзя было упускать.

***

Пальто хлопало по коленям так, будто спешило распахнуться само собой — хотя было двубортным и застегивалось очень даже плотно, Алеша специально его выбирал. Под пальто он надевал серый шарф и черные гетры — в темноте они наверняка смотрелись как джинсы-скинни, да и кто бы стал приглядываться, как там одет случайный прохожий, деловито шагающий по парку. Шарф, гетры — и ничего больше. Холодный осенний ветер гулял под тяжелой шерстью пальто, покусывал бедра, заставлял член и яички поджиматься и скукоживаться от холода, пробирался до груди, кое-как прикрытой узким шарфом. Алеша чувствовал себя ужасно голым под пальто — еще более голым, чем на самом деле, — но этого все равно казалось мало. Без чужого взгляда — без расширившихся глаз, без мгновенной гримасы, насмешливой или удивленной, на чужом незнакомом лице — все это было не по-настоящему. 

Зрителей Алеша выбирал внимательно. Даже в полутьме парка, в ускользающем сумеречном свете осеннего вечера ему хватало пары мгновений, чтобы оценить: тот или не тот. Не гопник, не слишком молодой, не спортсмен, способный в случае чего догнать и ударить, — но и не совсем старый, от взгляда которого Алеша будет себя потом чувствовать так, словно побывал в старушечьей квартирке. Ему доводилось по работе заходить в такие квартирки, и стоящий в них неистребимый запах дряхлости, слабого умирающего тела, трижды разогретой каши и обветшавших пыльных вещей потом надолго оставался в ноздрях, давил на переносицу изнутри и тошнотворно напоминал о смерти. При виде стариков Алеша всегда чувствовал призрак этого запаха, и потому пожилых мужчин избегал. А женщины его не интересовали вообще. «Неудачно сложилось, — иногда думал он, размышляя о технической стороне своих прогулок, — с женщинами было бы безопаснее, они бы даже в теории не попытались догонять и бить».

Но как-то так вышло с самого начала, что взгляд, под которым Алеша чувствовал себя как надо, должен был быть мужским. Вот Алеша и выбирал мужчин: деловитых, прилично выглядящих мужчин в районе тридцати пяти-сорока, торопливо шагающих домой с работы или прогуливающихся с мелкими, нестрашными собаками. Такие мужчины были безопасны: они отшатывались, кривились или усмехались, иногда даже просто пожимали плечами и отводили глаза, но Алеше с лихвой хватало и этого. Мгновение, секунда, когда чужой взгляд, пусть невольно, но пробегал по обнаженному Алешиному телу в распахнутой черноте пальто, оставались в памяти острыми, глубоко вошедшими иглами, болезненными и сладкими ранами, вокруг которых потом, дома в постели, Алеша с успехом строил все остальное. Представлял медленные и безумные, как сны, мысленные картины: вот случайный зритель останавливается, роняет на парковую дорожку кейс и делает неуверенный шаг к Алеше, чтобы прикоснуться к нему рукой в перчатке — почему-то Алеше нравилось воображать перчатки, даже если он гулял летом, — проводит медленно и неощутимо от груди вниз, к члену, который мгновенно наливается под этим прикосновением… Алеше становилось стыдно и сладко, и жарко, и больше ничего уже было не надо, хватало памяти о беглом взгляде и призрачных чужих пальцев, чтобы крепко сжать в кулаке член и выплеснуться себе на живот, зажмурить глаза и тяжело дышать, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и тоскливую тяжесть от мыслей о собственной ненормальности. За этим он и ходил гулять: за взглядами.

***

Сумерки сгущались, но парк оставался прозрачным; на фоне темного вечера, кое-где разбавленного кляксами неживого фонарного света, стволы казались еще более черными. Внутри все плясало и захлебывалось, каждый раз — как в первый. Хотя первый раз был хуже всего, воспоминания о нем до сих пор иногда приходили по ночам, в предсонном оцепенении разума, как самые постыдные и гадкие образы детства. В этих воспоминаниях шестилетний Алеша рылся в гальке крымского побережья, выискивая между серыми и черными камешками стеклянные осколки — обкатанные морем до удивительной гладкости краев, тусклые и матовые, если найти их сухими, и наливающиеся зеленым или перламутровым светом в воде. Алеша сидел в полосе прибоя и осколки находил сразу мокрыми, сверкающими, как драгоценности из мультиков. Планировал дома загрузить их в трюм пластмассового кораблика и назначить его пиратской шхуной.

Ласковые черноморские волны приятно гладили Алешу, набегая на берег, потом отбегали, позволяя теплому воздуху скользнуть по коже. Трусиков на нем не было — мама тогда считала, что это необязательно, Алеша еще маленький, да и кто там чего не видел. «В мокрых трусах ходить вреднее, чем без них», — говорила мама и отправляла Алешу бегать по пляжу голышом. Ему и в голову не приходило возражать: без мокрых обвисающих трусиков и правда было удобнее. До того дня — до первого раза.

Алеша тогда набрал полные горсти стеклянных сокровищ, с трудом поднялся из прибоя, дважды упав в теплую бурлящую пену, и заторопился к маме — сгрузить находки на край ее полотенца, чтобы изучить внимательнее. И, подбежав, натолкнулся всем телом на незнакомого человека в очках, присевшего рядом с мамой и о чем-то с ней говорившего. Осколки высыпались из рук, ускользнули в щели между галечными окатышами, Алеша отпрыгнул и собрался извиниться. Человек посмотрел на него и нахмурился. 

— Что ж вы, мамаша, — сказал он, кривя губы, — взрослого парня нагишом водите? Ведь не младенец уже. Дурное это дело, хозяйством-то на людях трясти.

В тот миг, больше всего ужасный своей неожиданностью, Алеша отчетливо почувствовал себя нагим под чужими взглядами, осознал свою оголенность и беззащитность так остро, что вынести ее не нашлось никаких сил. Он вскрикнул по-птичьи, разрыдался и побежал прочь. Мама и незнакомый человек — это он понял уже после, бесконечно повторяя в мыслях кошмарный момент, — смотрели ему вслед с одинаковым растерянным недоумением.

Потом, гораздо позже, был еще бассейн. Алеша ходил туда по абонементу, в порядке общего развития, как сказала мама, — и каждый раз чувствовал себя там ужасно, унизительно голым. От каждого брошенного в его сторону взгляда заливался краской, к чаше бассейна пробегал съежившись, шаркая резиновыми тапочками по влажной плитке, и только в воде начинал ощущать себя незаметным, никому не нужным. Это были счастливые моменты — но за них приходилось платить ужасом общей душевой. Старой, убогой душевой без дверец, с одними только кафельными перегородками. Там Алеша снова оказывался на виду, как в витрине, и торопливо тер себя мочалкой, опустив глаза, боясь повернуться лицом к проходу и случайно увидеть, с каким презрением смотрят на него другие мужчины. Он изводился месяц за месяцем и, наверное, в конце концов перестал бы туда ходить. «Странно, что не перестал сразу», — думал иногда Алеша, уже понимая, что обманывает сам себя: ощущение стыда и сладкого ужаса именно тогда и начало превращаться в болезненное, выматывающее удовольствие. Однако тогда ему не хватало еще ни опыта, ни спокойствия, чтобы признать свои вкусы и заняться их благополучным и безопасным обустройством, поэтому он просто раз за разом неловко сжимался под скачущими по плечам струями то горячей, то прохладной воды. Но как-то раз оказался в душевой один, придя в неурочное время, — и расслабился, распрямил плечи, позволил воде скользить по телу, гладил себя губкой, закрыв глаза и воображая, как на него смотрят все остальные постоянные посетители бассейна, а его ничуть это не смущает. Прошло несколько минут, он не смог бы точно сказать сколько, — и короткий смешок, прорвавшийся сквозь водяной шорох, вдруг вернул его к реальности. Алеша распахнул глаза, бездумным стремительным движением прикрыл губкой пах и уставился на мужика лет тридцати, которого раньше в бассейне не видел: видимо, тот ходил в другом режиме.

— Хорошо выглядишь, парень, — сказал мужик. И пока Алеша в медленном и липком ужасе пытался понять, не произойдет ли сейчас чего-нибудь страшного, его первый благодарный зритель, сверкнув крепкой голой задницей, отвернулся к смесителю в своей кафельной клетке и обрушил на себя тугой поток воды. 

До дома тогда Алеша добрался на автопилоте: в ушах звенело, стыд окатывал щеки краской каждые две минуты, ему казалось, что он простудился, что он окаменел и едва может двигаться, что в нем мечется, не находя выхода, горячий воздух и вот-вот вздернет его от земли в небо. Дома он захлопнул дверь своей комнаты, сбросил прямо на пол одежду, спрятался с головой под одеялом и дрочил так яростно, как никогда прежде. 

***

Прижавшись спиной к неширокому стволу дерева чуть в стороне от дорожки, Алеша щурил глаза, высматривая кого-нибудь достойного. Место было хорошее, между двумя фонарями — не совсем темно, но и не слишком ярко, лицо, пожалуй, не запомнят, и можно в случае чего отступить назад, пробежать между деревьями к главной аллее, а там уже шагать спокойно. Силуэты прохожих мелькали в пятне света на развилке тропинок метрах в ста: вот человек, подходящий по общим очертаниям, свернул в другом направлении, жаль; вот пошла мимо Алеши дама с набитым едой пакетом, даже не глянула в его сторону, и слава богу. Наконец кто-то неплохой на вид — тоже в пальто, а не в молодежной куртке, но шагает уверенно и четко, значит, не старик — пошел в Алешину сторону, с плеча свисала, слегка покачиваясь, плоская прямоугольная сумка. Ноутбук, скорее всего. Тоже отлично: люди с ценными вещами по кустам не гоняются, а значит, Алеше ничего не грозит. 

Алеша дождался, пока зритель подойдет поближе, но не вплотную, и шагнул по тихо зашуршавшей траве ближе к дорожке. Пальто он расстегнул заранее, оставалось только распахнуть. И за мгновение перед тем, как полы разошлись в стороны, чтобы открыть его тело высокому незнакомцу в тонких очках, Алеша вдруг осознал, не разумом, каким-то подсознательным импульсом: этот мужчина его уже видел. Алеша ему уже показывался — когда в прошлый раз приезжал в этот парк. 

Движение завершилось словно само собой, без Алешиного участия. Пальто распахнулось, под ним было бледное узкое тело, маленький сжавшийся член, гетры до колен и свисающий на грудь шарф, Алеша ясно представлял себе это зрелище — много раз смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Он в отчаянном ужасе вцепился глазами в лицо мужчины: всего один взгляд, первая реакция — и хватит, и можно отступить, бежать прочь, спотыкаясь на травяных кочках. Мужчина остановился. Алеша тоже замер, чувствуя себя почти так же кошмарно, как когда-то на черноморском пляже. Мужик, осудивший его «хозяйство», сейчас уже наверняка был вонючим стариком, если еще не умер, — но Алеше казалось, что он дрожит от холода и ужаса, как тогда, под тем удивленным скептическим взглядом.

Прохожий вдруг откашлялся и сказал — неожиданно мягко, как врач или психотерапевт:

— Молодой человек, не могли бы вы… Только не убегайте, пожалуйста. 

Это было так странно, что Алеша отпустил полы пальто — они сошлись сами собой, спрятав его наготу от внимательного и странно напряженного чужого взгляда, — и сделал шаг к прохожему. 

— Мы с вами уже встречались, — тем же мягким голосом сказал тот. Кашлянул, поправил ремень сумки на плече. — Я вас запомнил… Нет-нет, я не в плохом смысле, не думайте! 

«О чем он вообще», — тупо подумал Алеша. 

— Весной, да? — продолжал прохожий. — Вы тут гуляли весной. Вот так же… романтически.

Мягкая ирония в его голосе не показалась издевкой. Алеша криво усмехнулся:

— Да, — и почувствовал, каким сиплым стал голос. — Гулял.

— Очень хорошо! — непонятно оживился собеседник. — То есть я рад, что вы не ушли сразу. Послушайте меня, пожалуйста!

Алеша кивнул, оцепенело рассматривая мужчину. Тому было, пожалуй, ближе к сорока — лет на десять больше, чем самому Алеше, — но он выглядел подтянутым и интеллигентным. Приличное пальто, хорошие очки, аккуратная стрижка. «Нормальный мужик», — подумал Алеша и сам себе удивился. 

— Простите, я не представился, — тем временем сказал «нормальный мужик» очередную дикую вещь. — Меня зовут Константин Игоревич, то есть в наших обстоятельствах можно Костя. А вас?

— Алексей, — просипел Алеша, прежде чем успел себя остановить.

— Очень приятно. — Костя протянул руку (в перчатке, зачем-то отметил Алеша), потом спохватился, коротко улыбнулся и перчатку снял. Рука была теплой и сухой. — И я совершенно честен, Алексей, мне действительно очень приятно. Видите ли… — Он вдруг оглянулся по сторонам, словно опасался случайных свидетелей. Впрочем, возможно, и опасался. — Вы не согласитесь со мной прогуляться? Вот тут, по дорожке, никаких темных кустов, — добавил он проницательно: видимо, на Алешином лице мелькнула тревога. — Мне бы хотелось сказать вам пару слов, если не возражаете. 

Алеша с опаской, как языком проверяют дырку от вырванного зуба, проверил сам себя — и понял, что не возражает.

***

В квартире у Кости было тепло. Алеша замер в прихожей у вешалки, едва начав расстегивать пуговицы — пока шли и разговаривали, он почти успел забыть, что под пальто на нем только гетры и шарф. Костя коротко улыбнулся: 

— Дать тебе халат?

По дороге они успели перейти на «ты». Это предложил Костя — почти сразу, через десяток шагов.

— Видишь ли, — начал он, убедившись, что Алеша не возражает против такого обращения, — я и правда тебя запомнил. Еще с весны. Долго о тебе думал, представлял… — Он в очередной раз кашлянул, будто усмехнулся собственным словам. — Я не с того начал. Чтобы ты не решил, что я больной извращенец, хотя я, конечно, извращенец, могу показать тебе паспорт. Сказать, где работаю. Мы с тобой в одинаковом положении, вроде того. Да?..

Алеше понравилось, как он разговаривает: словно посмеивается и сам над собой, и над ситуацией в целом, делая ее не такой кошмарной — но все же нервирующей.

— Я преподаю в пединституте, — спокойно продолжал Костя. — Пропуск, например, тоже могу показать. Если хочешь, позвони кому-нибудь, предупреди где ты, прямо адрес назвови… Не знаю даже, что придумать. Чтобы ты не беспокоился. Я-то не беспокоюсь, сам понимаешь, такие, как ты, опасными не бывают.

Даже это «такие, как ты» у него получилось не оскорбительно — наоборот, почти ласково.

— Я не беспокоюсь, — непослушными губами проговорил Алеша. — Только я не понимаю. Вы… Ты чего хочешь-то?

— О, — улыбнулся Костя. — Это самое интересное. Трудно о таком говорить, но после того, как ты выскочил на меня из темноты во всей красе, уже не так трудно. Понимаешь?

Алеша кивнул — он и правда понимал, даже если не до конца. 

— Не надо халат, — решительно заявил он и расстегнул пальто. — Давай лучше сразу. 

У Кости блеснули под очками глаза, свою одежду он сдернул почти торопливо. Бросил на вешалку. 

— Пойдем. Я тебе все дам, и ты… Сам смотри, где тебе удобнее. Можешь в спальне или в ванной. 

— В спальне зеркало-то есть? — с неловкой грубоватой деловитостью поинтересовался Алеша. Костя кивнул и повел его за собой. 

— Тебе нравится именно раздеваться? — спросил Костя там, в парке, пока они шли по дорожке, как-то естественно приладившись к шагу друг друга. — Чтобы ты был голым? Или чтобы на тебя смотрели?

Раньше Алеше никто не задавал таких вопросов. Он сглотнул, попытался найти слова для ответа, попытался понять, что чувствует.

— Я бы хотел на тебя смотреть, — после недолгого молчания произнес Костя. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты для меня оделся. Особенно оделся, понимаешь?

— Ну, — с трудом выдохнул Алеша. — В целом… А особенно — это как? 

Ему представились вульгарные кожаные ремни, трусы с дырой на заднице, кроваво-красные чулки, все эти атрибуты декоративной порнографии. «Я бы мог», — подумал Алеша, и едва подумав, понял: было бы скучно. 

— Девушкой, — сказал Костя совсем тихо. — В сэйлор-фуку, если ты…

— Я знаю. — Алеша ощутил, что вот сейчас Косте так же тяжело и стыдно, как бывало ему самому, и сочувствие горячей волной поднялось внутри, смешиваясь со стыдом и возбуждением. — Синяя юбка, матроска, гольфы, да? Я могу. 

— У меня все есть. — Костя продолжал так же негромко, но слышно было, что ему немного полегчало. — После той встречи… Не уверен, что угадал с размером. Но я заказал через сеть. Просто, знаешь… Захотелось.

— Знаю, — сказал Алеша. Он и правда знал, как это — когда просто хочется.

В спальне — просторной и почти пустой: широкая кровать, шкаф-купе с зеркалом на дверце, низкие тумбочки с двух сторон кровати, ни следа женского присутствия, — Костя толкнул створку шкафа, выдернул оттуда стопку вещей. «Без пакетов, — машинально отметил Алеша, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу и чувствуя себя голым, но как-то странно, почти не стыдно, а скорее уютно, по-домашнему голым, — значит, распаковал, трогал, рассматривал. Дрочил, наверное».

Сочувствие и понимание опять плеснули внутри.

Костя неторопливо и аккуратно разложил все на кровати: синюю юбку, белую с синим блузу, длинные белые гольфы. Наконец поднял голову, встретился с Алешей взглядом, почти неловко извинился:

— Вот… Обуви нет.

Алеша мотнул головой: нормально, мол, — и почувствовал, как щеки обжигает румянец. Костя несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза — как надо смотрел, не осуждающе, но внимательно, так, будто видел сразу всего Алешу с ног до головы и признавал годным, — а потом кивнул: 

— Выходи, как будешь готов, — и собрался выйти из спальни. Алеша вдруг подумал: «Сейчас или никогда», — и от этой шаблонной, безликой фразы обрел смелость, словно стал не собой, а кем-то тоже шаблонным и храбрым. Окликнул вслед:

— Костя!.. А ты надень перчатки.

Костя замер на мгновение. Потом оглянулся через плечо и кивнул с почти заговорщической улыбкой. 

Когда Алеша явился в гостиную, Костя сидел в кресле и листал какой-то журнал — в том же костюме, в котором пришел, и в перчатках, как договорились. От его вида у Алеши дрогнул член под короткой широкой юбкой. 

В спальне, разглядывая себя в узкое высокое зеркало, он нашел свой облик нелепым и глупым — но нелепость и глупость никогда не мешали возбуждению, Алеше ли было этого не знать. И вот теперь, покачиваясь с пятки на носок под изучающим Костиным взглядом, он чувствовал этот взгляд — и понимал, что Косте все нравится. Что Алеша выглядит так, как надо. Что на него — в этом непристойном, диком виде — кому-то приятно смотреть. Что симпатичный, спокойный и интеллигентный Костя, пусть и совсем пока незнакомый, теряет свое спокойствие и самообладание, видя, как над белыми гольфами колышется синий подол, слегка топорщась из-за встающего члена. 

— Иди сюда. — Костя отложил журнал.

Алеша подошел на непослушных, негнущихся ногах и встал почти вплотную. Костя потянулся вперед; пальцы в тонкой кожаной перчатке скользнули по голому колену, по бедру под юбку. Алеша задрожал, зажмурился и выдохнул.

— Такой красивый, — тихо проговорил Костя. 

— Так хорошо, — невпопад ответил Алеша. 

Сейчас ему казалось, что до сих пор никто не прикасался к нему вот так, чтобы от легкого, едва ощутимого соприкосновения прохладной выделанной кожи с теплой человеческой — его, Алешиной, кожей — по позвоночнику пробегали мурашки, а колени слабели. В институте у него были девушки, все случалось, наверное, как у всех — быстро, неловко и тревожно: получится ли, понравится, не застукают ли, а вдруг она залетит. Один раз Алеша пытался попробовать с мужчиной — вышло отвратительно. Грубые тисканья незнакомца в клубном туалете больше походили на обыск, Алеша тогда вывернулся, извинился — насколько смог внятно после нескольких «Б-52» — и сбежал из клуба, мучаясь стыдом и гадливостью. Тогда он и решил окончательно, что прогулки лучше всего. Что ничего другого и искать не надо.  
Но теперь «другое» нашлось само. 

— Я посмотрю? — негромко сказал Костя, и его пальцы сжали край синей юбки. Член дрогнул и напрягся еще сильнее: Костя просил именно того, о чем Алеша мечтал.

— Конечно, — неловко ответил Алеша и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я… мне будет приятно. 

Эти неловкие, слишком вежливые для происходящего слова будто сделали все еще более настоящим. 

Костя потянул синий подол вверх, опустил глаза с Алешиного лица туда, под ткань, где уже было на что посмотреть. Алеша откинул голову, зажмурился и задышал чаще, ощущая Костин взгляд как прикосновение. То, что Костя медленно, нежно водит затянутыми в перчатку пальцами по стволу, он осознал не сразу — ему казалось, что это все взгляд. Алеша невольно издал тонкий, почти жалобный звук, и Костя тут же вскинул голову:

— Все в порядке?

— Продолжай, — шепнул Алеша. — Пожалуйста. 

В глубине души он боялся, что потом Костя захочет еще чего-нибудь — всего остального, — о чем Алеша никогда всерьез не думал. Но Костя не захотел. Натрогавшись и заставив Алешу почти забыть о своих страхах, он вдруг сказал:

— А теперь не мог бы ты… Я объясню, если ты не против.

Потом Алеша стоял, прислонившись к стене гостиной, одной рукой поддерживал скомканный подол у живота, чтобы все было видно, а другой ласкал себя — нервно и торопливо, хотя Костя то и дело говорил: «Помедленнее». И смотрел, как Костя, глядя на него, делает то же самое с собой — так и не сняв перчаток, по Алешиной просьбе. Когда сперма забрызгала пальцы, Алеша счастливо и благодарно подумал: «Теперь всегда так будет?» — и завороженно уставился на то, как Костя тоже кончает, пачкая перчатку и офисные брюки.

— Ох, — выдохнул Костя, бросив взгляд на перчатку, и улыбнулся Алеше. — Что если в следующий раз я попрошу тебя помочь? Не возражаешь?

«В следующий раз», — только и услышал Алеша, и сразу же торопливо кивнул.

***

Полчаса спустя Костя варил ему кофе.

Алеша сидел, с влажными после душа волосами и совершенно голый, на щекотном колючем диване в кухне и наблюдал, как Костя двигается. Приятная расслабленность во всем теле мешала соображать, тянуло лечь и уснуть прямо тут. На Косте были только мягкие домашние штаны — тоже приняв душ, он уже не стал одеваться в «уличное». По мнению Алеши, он бы и голым смотрелся очень даже ничего. Но Костя сказал: «Мне, знаешь, так удобнее», — и Алеша не стал возражать. Просто ответил: «А мне удобнее так», — махнув рукой возле удовлетворенно обвисшего члена. Костя улыбнулся одобрительно и спокойно, Алеша успел уже привыкнуть к этой теплой улыбке. 

Он протянул руки на стол, уткнулся щекой в предплечье и спросил, вывернув шею и косясь на Костю:

— Как тебе вообще в голову-то пришло со мной заговорить?

— Психом ты не выглядел, — невозмутимо сказал Костя, не отводя взгляда от турки. — Просто немного извращенцем. А за это не мне тебя осуждать, сам понимаешь. Вот я и подумал — два джентльмена всегда смогут договориться.


End file.
